1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bender, and particularly to a tube bender.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional technical field, electric appliances, vehicles or motorcycles et al. are generally provided with various kinds of tubes. The tubes usually need to be bent according to various working environments for better arrangement thereto. As a result, various kinds of benders are always applied to assist the bending tasks. Some kinds of benders are disclosed, for example, in TW M441527, TW I356740, TW M417239, TW M377263 and TW M283695.
Either of the benders disclosed in TW M441527 and TW I356740 has defects of large size, complex structure, difficult operation and high cost. In addition, the benders disclosed in TW M441527 and TW I356740 can be applied only to tubes with a specific size. Moreover, when there are troubles with the bender, it is time-consuming to repair or replace the damaged part(s).
A bender disclosed in TW M417239, TW M377263 or TW M283695 has a small size and simple structure relative to that disclosed in TW M441527 or TW 1356740, and is hand-operable. However, during the bending of a tube, it requires great bending force, has poor production efficiency and poor production quality, and can cause considerable inaccuracy and high production cost.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.